Saiba Knights-Chapter 1
by rentron
Summary: read it and enjoy.


_**Saiba Knights**_

_**Characters**_

**Saiba Characters for chapter 1-4 Volume 1**

**Ren Kurai-** (ninja ex gangster)rebuilt by his grandparents. he has nanobots inside his system that gives him a healing factor, he has a cybernetic heart that balances his abilities (jump high, speed, medium strength).but has to recharge every 24 hours , the more he uses his abilities the faster his heart drains. He took an oath after putting the Saiba Knights to extinction to never use his abilities unless he had to when in danger.

**Crystanna Protron-** (dancer/gangster) dresses like a 1920s gangster, personality mostly calm yet can be real defensive . Worked with Ren when he was in the Saiba Knights gang then became good friends with him.

**Hikari Lancaster-** Best friend Of Ren. A drifter who mostly visits to rebuild her weapons. Tough and sweet personality.

**Jaysin Ion-** Gadget wiz, known for his genius in invented electronic weapons. Good friends with Ren builds his weapons and gives him them if he trades for ancient anime Sci-Fi movies. Owner of Gadjetz Repair Shop.

**Zro Faia-** Pyromancer , quiet guy who is a member of Ren's old gang. Returns to Saiba and sees How Ren changed but knew his old self would return and sticks by him.

**Yumiko Kurai-** Little sister of Ren even though she's an android, cheerful. Was original created to be Ren's childhood campion after his best friend left. She was originally an ai that was implanted inside Ren's brain and was able to hologram herself when she wanted to. When they both got older, Ren worked with their grandfather to build a body as a gift for sticking by him even though he did a lot of bad things.

**Tezuki Hebi-** God father of the mafia who sends his adoptive son Crys and his gang Cybernix to do his bidding. Killed his parents to become richer and powerful and wants to own every company in Saiba.

**Crys Sukanku-** stubborn, crude, hates Ren Kurai(since his little sister is in love with him, had childhood issues with Ren until his sister defended him and becoming ren's only childhood friend, embarrassed Ren by tearing off his mask that hides his hideous cybernetic jaw). He is the leader of Cybernix and is the step brother of Ashiteru Rinsai. He was shot in the testis by Crystanna by her ancient pistol during the last visit to her club where she dances.

**Ashiteru Rinsai-** Ren's childhood friend and the step sister of Crys Sukanku, she is a bit shy but a really sweet girl who falls in love with Ren after he saved her from a group of Crys' friends who tried to steal her candy. Returns to Saiba after finishing up school in another country and sees how Ren changed and heard all the bad things he had done.

**Renjiro Kurai-** The grandfather of Ren and Yumiko Kurai. Was once the owner of the successful tech company Kurai Inc. He rebuilt Ren as a child using his notes on creating the perfect cyborg. During his final days as head of the company an unknown being attempting to assassinate him for all the blue prints and data of his cyber technology. Now is in wheel chair.

**Emiko Kurai-** The grandmother of Ren and Yumiko Kurai. Was one of Renjiro's head cyber designers at Kurai Inc. Retired.

**Kronix Mastersons-** Crys' right hand man, loves porn way too much. Loves to grope random women. Spends money mostly on drugs or hookers or at strip clubs.

**Peyton Morgan-** New commissioner of Saiba Pd. Has access to alien tech.

_**Chapter 1 Part 1**_

_**Saiba: A city filled with low and middle class citizens, the rich usually don't come here, but when they do, they usually buy old businesses that are closing down. This city once had a very low population until the gangs from Nestro City were exiled here by the mobsters. The police here never paid attention, they're too busy shoving doughnuts down their throats or arresting people on purpose.**_

_**Bar Neos: Many gangs come here as their hang out, plus it's the only bar that serves food and non-alcoholic beverages . Regular people do come here as well, either to hang with friends or pick up a hooker; still this place is somewhat decent, but it would be better if the owners could get rid of that urine and vomit smell upstairs...**_

_**Room 13**_

**Yumiko-** _(Yawns and appears)_ I wonder if he's awake yet? _(Looks over)_ Thought so…still sleeping _(Sighs and warps)_ Ren Kurai, hey! WAKE UP!

**Ren-** _(Sees Yumiko through his eyelids)_ I'm up I'm up and how many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Ren, not my full name.

**Yumiko-** _(Giggles)_ About 266…

**Ren-** That's too many!

**Yumiko-** Okay okay..you're too easy to tease. Now get up you're supposed to meet your grandparents today.

**Ren-** _(Opens eyes and gets out of bed)_ My upgrade, that's right!

**Yumiko-** _(Warps to LED screen)_ You're not excited to see your grandparents? I'm afraid due to my programming I am confused..

**Ren-** _(Slips on boots)_ I am excited... it's just, I've been waiting for this upgrade for quite a long time.

**Yumiko-** Well I hope you enjoy your visit.

**Ren-** _(Slips on mask)_ You're coming with me.

**Yumiko-** How? Ren you know I can't be away from here, I'll end up shut down and deleted.

**Ren-** Did you forget what also today is?

**Yumiko-** Saturday?

**Ren-** The anniversary of the day my grandfather rebuilt me and when he created you for me.

**Yumiko-** what's an anniversary?

**Ren-** I'll explain later, but I think it's time I give you your present that I've made with my grandfather. (lifts up sheet revealing a body)

**Yumiko-** A body?

**Ren-** Yup now warp and install yourself as I get it ready.

**Yumiko-** (giggles) okay! (_LED screen beeps)_ Jaysin Ion is calling.

**Ren-** thanks Yumiko now wrap. (touches screen) hey gadget whiz what's up?

**Jaysin- **(laughs)your new sword is finished, how you been Ren?

**Ren-** could be better if the cops would do their job(zips up jacket)

**Jaysin-** yeah I heard about that incident with the Cyber Snakes gang's leader Crys. I thought it was hilarious .

**Ren-** Crystanna shooting him in the balls with that ancient pistol, yeah it was.

**Jaysin-** Oh you know those energy shirukens I told you about last week?

**Ren-** that you had to make a few adjustments ? Yes what about them?(rolls up sleeve and inserts syringe needle into a port on his arm)

**Jaysin- **They're done and if you want them I'll trade you for that "ghost in the shell" movie.

**Ren-** If I like them I'll give it to you. Sound good?(tosses syringe into trash)

**Jaysin-** sure.

**Yumiko-** Ren I'm ready!(standing)

**Ren-** I'll stop by on my way towards my grandparents(turns to Yumiko)

**Jaysin- **See you there. _(LED screen turns off)_

**Yumiko-** How do I look?

**Ren-** Awesome! How does it feel?

**Yumiko-** Did you guys program this body for me to feel?

**Ren-** It's at least what we can do.

**Yumiko-** It feels nice.

**Ren-** Alright let's get going.

**Yumiko-** To Jaysin's?

**Ren-** Yup then grandpa's.

_**Gadjetz Repair shop-Ren's favorite shop for new gadgets , Jaysin runs it and everyday something new he has invented or modified. My father helped him open it and gave him blue prints of many things he didn't want my grandfather's company to discontinue.**_

**Ren-** Yo Jaysin, I forgot to ask you earlier. Did my boots get repaired yet?

**Jaysin- **Anti gravity? Not yet still needs a few tweaks. Luckily your dad had some blue prints of those. _(Walks up to him lowering the music)_

**Ren-** _(Hand shake)_ Great to see ya man.

**Jaysin-** Same to you. _(Sees Yumiko hiding shyly behind Ren) _Hey Yumiko how does it feel being in a body and not on screen?

**Yumiko-** It feels nice _(Stays hidden)_

**Ren-** Go look around Yumiko you may find something nice.

**Yumiko-** Can I go to the book store next door?

**Ren-** Why? You're capable of digitally downloading them from anywhere.

**Yumiko-** I always felt curious how it felt to read a book from where it came from.

**Ren-** _(Smiles under the mask)_ Alright, you call me if you get into trouble.

**Yumiko-** _(Hugs Ren)_ Thanks Ren! _(Runs off)_

**Jaysin- **You and your grandpa did a great job on that body.

**Ren-** Yeah but still working on the software where she can defend herself.

**Jaysin- **You guys need help with that? I may have some old software you can use for temporary.

**Ren- ** I'll talk to grandpa about that, so let me see the laser blade I am excited to see what you've done to it.

**Jaysin- **Let me go get it. _(Walks off)_

**Ren-** Seems you were busy? _(Looks around)_

**Jaysin- **I got a new client who wants me to build shields that can reflect the laser blasts ` from a laser pistols or laser machine gun.

**Ren-** Who?

**Jaysin- **Some new person in town, the new commissioner of Saiba PD

**Ren-** We got a new commissioner?

**Jaysin- **_(Turns up the music and walks towards Ren)_ Yeah some bitch from Nestro City.

**Ren-** The city run by the mob? The hell? Why she here?

**Jaysin- **Transfer. Get this, you know the incident in that city with androids going rogue and raping computers with unstoppable viruses?

**Ren-** Yes that was an interesting incident.

**Jaysin- **She stopped it by inserting a super virus into the main motherboard of the city's computers. Turns out it's a virus that extraterrestrial.

**Ren-** What?!

**Jaysin-** Yeah that's how I reacted, but I'm wondering how she can get a hold of that software when we banned them after the first intergalactic war.

**Ren-** Who knows? But I'm wondering if she is gonna clean up these streets.

**Jaysin- **Rid the drugs , the criminals who get away with everything, and wipe out those gangs that cause all that.

**Ren-** Exactly.

**Jaysin-** This city can use you.

**Ren-** I don't see myself being Saiba's salvation.

**Jaysin- **Think of it as redemption for everything you've done in the past.

**Ren-** You know I hate religion based-never mind.

**Jaysin-** Anyway, here it is _(Places a box on the counter and opens it)_

**Ren-** _(Reaches for it and flicks his wrist as the energy of the laser blade appears)_ It's not heavy, nice you decreased its weight. _(Spins it)_ Balanced as well.

**Jaysin-** Also comes with rechargeable cartridges and it synchs with your prints. Nobody else can wield it but you.

**Ren-** Just like how I like it.

**Jaysin-** Now it can be attached to your hip or on your back.

**Ren- ** _(Presses the off button and puts it on his back_) I prefer it on my back, feels more awesome.

**Jaysin-** _(Laughs)_ Nice. Now the shirukens come in six. They recharge the same way as the laser blade. They turn on when they're in the air.

**Ren-** I love it. _(Gives him the VHS)_ There.

**Jaysin-** Nice doing business with ya.

**Ren-** _(Nods and walks out)_

_**Outside Gadjetz Repair shop**_

**Ren-** _(Sees Crys and his friend bullying Yumiko)_ HEY!

**Yumiko-** Ren! They won't give me back my book…_(Struggles)_

**Kronix-** _(Gropes Yumiko while laughing)_ Shit they are real, but why is her skin pink purplish?

**Ren-** _(Runs up to them after he sees Yumiko get groped) _GET YOUR FUCKEN HANDS OFF OF HER!_(Pushes him off and checks on her)_ You ok?_ (Sees her arm damaged)_

**Kronix-** Ren why you gotta be a dick man, can't I have some fun with her?

**Crys-** Such a cock blocker Kurai. _(Laughs)_

**Kronix-** What should I do Crys beat him up for him to watch?

**Crys-** I don't see why not..

**Ren-** _(Glares at Kronix)_

**Kronix-** Aww look the robot has feelings, how cute.

**Yumiko-** _(Sticks close to Ren)_

**Ren-** Apologize and I won't hurt you Kronix…

**Crys-** Still a bitch I see…

**Ren-** No, I just don't have time for dumb fucks like yourselves. Now apologize!

**Crys- ** Beat his ass Kronix show him not to fuck with Cybernix.

**Kronix-** Will do. _(Walks up to Ren)_

**Ren-** Yumiko go inside the bookstore…

**Yumiko-** Ren no..

**Ren-** DO IT!

**Yumiko-** _(Gasps and runs in)_

**Kronix-** Once I'm done with you..She's gonna be in my bed..

**Ren-** _(Stands there)_

**Kronix-** _(Runs up to Ren, uppercuts him and knees him in the stomach)_

**Ren-** _(Grunts)_ Is that the best you can do with two moves?

**Kronix-** I'm just getting started..

**Ren-** Really? _(Knees him in the face, throws a right punch making fly back) _That's for feeling my sister…You damn pedophile .

**Kronix-** _(Knocked out against a car)_

Ren- _(Walks up to him and lifts him up by the shirt)_ Wake up stupid.

**Kronix-** _(Opens eyes shaking his head)_ Huh-what...? _(Looks at Ren)_ Shit..

**Ren-** Go apologize.

**Kronix-** Fuck you..._(Spits blood on Ren's face)_

**Ren-** _(Looks at him)_ Wrong answer! _(Reaches for his laser blade)_

**Crys-** _(Hits him with a pipe against his back )_

**Ren-** _(Goes on knees)_ You…

**Crys-** I am so glad my sister isn't here, she can't protect you nor will ever return.. I will kill you Kurai

**Ren-** Still holding back on the past eh Crys. You're dad must be so damn proud

**Crys- **At least I have one…_(Hits him again)_

**Ren-** _(Goes down as he hears Yumiko shouting out for him)_

**Crys-** Kronix shoot him while he is down!

**Kronix- **_(Reaches for his pistol aims at Ren's head) _See ya Mr. Roboto Fagoto.

**Crys-** HURRY UP! _(Gets pushed by flames and screams)_

**Kronix- **_(Looks up) _The hell? Crys?

**Ren-** _(Slices Kronix's hand off with the laser blade and kicks him to the side)_ You should've apologize…_(Looks back at Crys seeing his face on fire)_

**Crys- ** _(Screaming)_ My face! My face!

**Ren-** Only one person that quick with fire is able to do that.

**Voice-** Please do tell.

**Ren-** _(Turns around)_ Zro Faia, my old friend the pyromaniac.

**Zro-** _(Eating a sandwich)_ Long time no see pal. I see you had some trouble.

**Ren-** Yeah but I could've handle it.

**Zro-** Keep telling yourself that Ren. _(Laugh while Kronix and Crys leave running)_

**Zro-** Is that a bit too much to cut off Kronix's hand?

**Ren-** He deserved it for touching my sister.

**Zro-** Yumiko? I thought she was an AI.

**Ren-** She was till we made a body for her.

**Yumiko-** _(Runs out and hugs Ren) _Don't ever do that again, you promised to never kill again.

**Ren-** I didn't kill anyone..just made them lose their squeezing hand..

**Yumiko-** We're gonna be late to grandpa's

**Ren-** Alright. Zro welcome back dude. We gotta catch up.

**Zro-** Tomorrow at Bar Neos.

**Ren-** See you there. _(Walks off with Yumiko)_

_**Kurai Residence-The home where I was raised after my parents died. Everything was built by my great grandfather Ren Kurai, hence why I was named Ren. The first home to actually get the first touch screen doorbell and security system. **_

_**Part 2**_

_**Ding Dong**_

**Yumiko-** You doing alright Ren?_(Looks at him)_

**Ren-** _(Pressing the door bell screen)_ I am fine.

**Yumiko-** So was that Ashiteru? Your old friend?

**Ren-** Yeah. _(Sees the door open)_

**Emiko- **_(Smiling) _Ren-kun, you made it. Grandpa and I were worried you weren't gonna make it today.

**Ren-** Hi grandma, sorry We are late we had some trouble on the way.

**Emiko- **Come in come in.

**Ren-** _(Walks inside with Yumiko)_ Where's grandpa?

**Emiko-** Doing the finishing touches on your upgrades.

**Ren-** _(Scratches his head)_ I'm getting more than one? Why?

**Emiko- **Your cybernetic parts are expiring.

**Ren-** I had a full system scan last night..how is that possible?

**Emiko- **Talk to your grandfather.

**Ren-** Alright. Yumiko help grandma with whatever around the house.

**Yumiko-** Okay. _(Smiles) _I have a body grandma!

**Emiko-** It looks fantastic Yumiko-Chan, come let's go make some food for grandpa and Ren.

**Yumiko-** Okay!

**Ren-** _(Walks off towards a door)_

_**Basement- The work place and get away from it that my grandfather spends his time on either work or relaxing. **_

**Ren-** _(Walking down the steps) _Grandpa?

**Renjiro-** _(Stops)_Ren is that you?

**Ren-** Yeah, sorry if I'm late.

**Renjiro-** I think I know why you're late.

**Ren-** _(Sits down) _you do?

**Renjiro-** Yes. _(Looks at him) _You got into a fight with two members of the Cybernix gang.

**Ren-** They were picking on Yumiko and groping her.

**Renjiro-** Still, you're supposed to be away from that crap. You gave an oath to me and your grandmother and your parents.

**Ren-** _(Looks down) _I know grandpa.

**Renjiro-** These are new times Ren, we don't need anymore gang violence in this town. We moved here to get away from that after that incident in Aizu town.

**Ren-** Don't remind me grandpa, I know it was my fault.

**Renjiro-** _(Moves the wheel chair toward him)_ My dear grandson, you can't blame yourself. You were lost, you didn't know how to cope with your parents being gone. I know I'm not your father and I tried my best not to replace him. A boy needs their father to guide them …

**Ren-** _(Tears flow down) _I miss them..I don't remember too much of them only the time of the accident.

**Renjiro-** I know. I am in pain still of losing my only son, I cannot lose what's left of him _(Hugs him) _

**Ren-** _(Sniffles) _

**Renjiro-** Now who is ready for a few new upgrades?

**Ren-** I am.

**Renjiro-** Go to the table and strap yourself in.

**Ren-** _(Nods and gets up walking towards the table strapping himself down) _What are the upgrades?

**Renjiro-** Well before that, I had Yumiko give you a full system scan. Your heart's energy is fading slowly , good thing I made a brand new one that'll last you a week without to recharge.

**Ren-** Awesome.

**Renjiro-** Also have to reinstall the nanobots, the old ones have expired.

**Ren-** Explains why my bruises haven't healed.

**Renjiro-** Exactly. Now I'm gonna shut you….

_**BANG**_

**Ren-** _(Eyes wide) _GRANDPA!

**Renjiro-** _(Collapses)_

**Ren-** _(Unstraps himself and dodges the bullets) _SHIT!

**Yumiko-** _(Running down)_REN!

**Ren-** GET DOWN YUMIKO!

**Yumiko-** _(Gets down under the table)_

**Ren-** How the fuck are they-? _(Gets shot in the arm) _DAMMIT!

_(Machine guns firing)_

**Yumiko-** They got grandma…

**Ren-** Who?

**Yumiko-** I don't know, but they killed her. They were asking for some kind of device

**Ren-** What device?_(Searches for security defense ignition)_

**Yumiko-** I couldn't understand them, she had me hide in the hidden room in the kitchen.

**Ren-** Shit, behind you is a secret exit go I'll be right behind you _(Presses the button and runs to the other side)_

**Yumiko-** I am not leaving you behind!

**Ren-** Yumiko go now! I AM NOT GONNA ARGUE WITH YOU NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE NOW!

**Yumiko-** _(Gasps and finds the secret exit and walks through it)_

**Ren-** These guys are dead when I find out who they are.

_**KA-BOOM**_

**Ren-** _(Goes flying back and lands on the ground)_

**Yumiko-** _(Screams)_

**Ren-** _(Opens eyes and tries to get up) _Yumiko! _(Gets up quickly and tries to run out)_

**Crys-** Nope nope nope _(Shoots him with a shotgun making him fly back)_

**Ren-** Crys?_(On the table)_

**Crys-** I do love Kurai Inc weapons _(Chuckles) _

**Ren-** What the hell are you doing here?

**Crys-** Robot fag, I was sent here by my father to collect a device that belongs to him.

**Ren-** What device? _(Groaning)_

**Crys-** Not gonna say, but I will say this. We have your android sister and she's gonna make a fine sex slave. I heard you saw my sister at the market this afternoon?

**Ren-** Yeah I saw Ash today.

**Crys-** My father is not happy you did so we are taking Yumiko like I said before.

**Ren-** You better let Yumiko go.._(Looks at him)_

**Crys-** Nah. But do us a favor stay away from Ashiteru

**Ren-** _(Coughs out blood)_You don't control her…

**Crys-** I'm her big brother, I am allowed..

**Ren-** Step brother…not blood…

**Crys-** I do like the sound of that, I'll give her a taste..

**Ren-** After I recover I'll make sure you don't …

**Crys-** You put a smile on my face Kurai, too bad I won't see that day when you do kill me..I'll tell Yumiko how you failed..I am gonna enjoy seeing Ashy cry. Well _(Cocks pistols_) See ya! _(Shoots him in the eyes and in the heart)_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Part 1**_

_**-In the car on the way to the train station; Crys, Ashiteru, Tezuki are in the car. Ash sits across from the two.**_

**-Crys-** Well little sis, I'm sorry to see you go, _(Winks)_ we had a lot of fun.

**-Ash-** _(Shivers)_ I hope to God I never have to see your face again.

**-Crys-** _(Pats her knee)_ Now, now Ashiteru. Don't get testy. Do I have to teach you what manners are again before you go?

**-Ash-** _(Cringes and whispers)_ No…

**-Crys- **_(Sitting back)_ Good. Now, honestly, are you gonna miss me?

**-Ash-** _(Remains silent, closes her eyes, and leans her head back against the seat)_

**-Tezuki-** _(Calmly and assertively)_ Ashiteru, respond when a man speaks to you, you know better. Or do you?

**-Crys-** Are you?

**-Ash-** _(Trembles)_ Honestly…?

**-Tezuki- **_(Huffs)_ I never taught you to lie Ashiteru, now ANSWER HIM!

**-Ash- **_(Whimpers)_ No…

**-Tezuki-** No you won't answer? _(Raises his hand to slap her)_

**-Ash-** _(Mumbles quietly)_ no I won't miss you…

**-Tezuki- **Speak up Ashiteru.

**-Ash-** _(A little louder)_ No, I won't miss you.

**-Crys-** A little louder sis, I didn't' quite catch that. _(Grins)_

**-Ash-** No I won't fucking miss you!

**-Crys**- _(Grabs her by her hair and slams her face against the window making it crack. He plops down beside her and chokes her, forcing her to look at him. He smiles) _Now Ashiteru, that wasn't very nice, OR ladylike. Apologize to Uncle.

**-Ash-** _(Gasps out)_ No!

**-Crys-** _(Shoves her face down onto the floor and puts her in an arm-lock, making her scream) _Apologize Ashiteru, look how hurt he is!

**-Ash-** No! I have dealt with your bullshit my whole life, one last time isn't gonna change a damn thing! _(Bucks him off and shrieks as he pulls her left arm out of its socket)_

**-Crys- **_(Hysterical) _My bullshit? You little BITCH! (Reaches for her)

**-Ash-** _(Kicks him in the face and opens the door)_ Fuck you. _(Scoffs) _Brother. _(Jumps out of the car, landing on her hurt arm. Gasping, with tears in her eyes, she stands and begins walking to the train station as we hear a shriek of anger coming from the departing car)_

_**Part 2**_

**-Ren- **(_Walking by, sees Ashiteru sitting across the street holding her hurt arm. Runs to her, shouting her name. Kneels in front of her and hugs her close)_ Ash, what happened? Are you okay?

**-Ash-** _(Flailing and sobbing)_ LET ME GO! LET GO OF ME!

**-Ren-** _(Still holding her, but comfortingly now)_ Ashiteru! Listen to me! It's me. It's Ren. Look at me. Feel me. I'm not going to hurt you. Damn it Ash, LOOK AT ME!

**-Ash-** _(Stops and looks over his mask and into his eyes)_ Ren… _(Collapses in his arms, grasping him for dear life)_

**-Ren-** _(Stroking her softly) _Ashiteru…What happened to you?

**-Ash-** _(Sobbing and smiling) _I did it…I stood up to them. I finally did it.

**-Ren-** _(Lifting her face up to his to look into her eyes) _You did what? Stood up to who?

**-Ash-** To the Demons in Hell. They can't take me anymore. I'm free.

**-Ren-** _(Kisses her forehead) _You're free…_(Holds her close)_

**-Ash-** Ren…I'm leaving. And I don't plan on coming back. Come with me. We can go. Be free…we won't have to deal with Crys' shit anymore. Come with me. Please…

**-Ren-** Ashiteru…I can't. You know I can't. I have to take care of Yumiko…I'm sorry. I wish I could, you know I do.

**-Ash-** _(Stands) _Then I guess this is goodbye.

**-Ren-** _(Grasps her hand and pulls her back down to him)_ Please don't…why do you even have to go at all? Stay here. You can stay with me. I'll take care of you…it'll be like the old days.

**-Ash-** _(Scoffs)_ Like the old days? _(Laughs)_ Making forts out of Grandma Emiko's couch cushions while watching bad horror movies, eating junk food every night? While silently I'm crying in my head because I don't want to go back home where I know Crys is waiting for me? Begging Emiko to adopt me so I never have to go home again? You know I can't stay Ren. I have to go. I can't stay here and be reminded daily of the Hell I went through to get out. If I stay…me standing up to them today will have been in vain. I'll end up in the same place…eating the same food…locked in my room every night. I can't go back to that. I love you Ren. I always have…_(Kisses Ren softly on the lips)_ I always will. But I can't_…(Turns and walks away silently wiping tears from her cheeks, leaving Ren behind her, speechless)_

_**Part 3**_

_**-*Over the next 8 years, Ashiteru joins a gang, trains herself in over 30 different fighting styles, and learns the science of cyborgenics. She eventually takes over the gang, named Hikairi Vitae for the blood that was shed over the sacrifice Hikairi made for her blood sisters, Ashiteru included, and is now off to expand the Vitae to Saiba, the dark city of blood. During the time that she is away, Ren has never once left her mind, and her heart continues to grow fond of him, despite the distance. But upon her arrival in Saiba, she finds a surprise. Someone has been expecting her return. And he knew exactly where to look for her.***_

_**-Ashiteru gets off the train. Oddly enough, she is the only one to disembark. She has no luggage. No reminders of where she has been for the past 8 years except for what is in her head. The train station is eerily deserted. Not a whisper of a suitcase or a coat against someone's pants. Empty. Her friends won't arrive until the next morning, so for now, she is completely alone. A shadow moves in the corner. In less than 3 seconds, before she has time to react, she is thrown to the floor and pinned. 8 years of training in combat, for this moment in particular, and it's useless.**_

**-Crys- **Well, well, well little sister, it has indeed been too long _(Bites her ear)_. We've got some catchin up to do, whatdya say?

**-Ash-** Burn in Hell, Crys. I don't need your shit right now, so why don't you just let me go, eh? _(Attempts to buck him off. Fails)_

**-Crys-** _(Sits on her back)_ See, I don't think I'll be falling for that one again any time soon. _(Grabs her by her hair)_ You have Hell to pay little girl. I've been waiting 8 long years for this moment, and there's nothing you can do about it.

**-Ash-** _(Lets out a cry of frustration)_ God DAMN it Crys! Why can't you just leave me al-_(Chokes as he grabs her by the throat)_

**-Crys- **You've got quite a mouth on you now. We'll have to fix that. _(Slams her face into the floor)_ You see, that day you kicked me in the face? Well you broke my nose. And my jaw. And half of my face. What do you think about that little sis, is that any way to treat your dear older brother?

**-Ash-**` _(Laughs and coughs, spits blood)_ I say my DEAR older brother needs to grow some. You deserved every bit of broken bone I gave you. And then some. I would gladly take care of that if you'd let me. _(Scoffs) _But then again, _(Laughs)_ looks like the plastic surgeons already fucked up your face more than I did!

**-Crys-** _(Growls) _You bitch. You need to learn your place. And I'm the teacher, so get out your pencil and paper boys, it's testing time! _(Laughs maniacally as he slams her face into the floor again breaking her nose. Lifts her up by her hair and shoves her to the wall)_ Just like old times!_ (Pulls a collar out of his pocket and puts it around her neck, choking her. Takes of his belt and folds it in half, snaps it and slaps it against her back)_ I've dreamed about this day. Where I would make you feel like I felt that day. I knew you wouldn't miss me. I wanted you to tell me different. Don't you understand that?

**-Ash- **_(Chokes) _I wouldn't have told you different had you put a gun to my head. You're a bastard hellhound from the darkest depths of Hades. Your mother was so embarrassed by you that she had to send you to the puke-face gargoyle that raised you, what's his name? Tezuki, that's it. And now you've grown up, as hideous and fucked up as he is. So beat me, shoot me, I don't care. You're just making the pain all the more pleasurable by disproving your honor with every strike. So hit me Crys, go on. Just like old times! _(Laughs) _Hit me. Hit me! GROW SOME BALLS AND FUCKING HIT ME CRYS!

**-Crys-** _(Swats her with the belt as hard as he can, leaving swaths of blood in his wake and pulls a gun out of his holster.) _You shouldn't have said that about Uncle. _(Shoots her in the stomach 3 times and once on the side of her head)_ Maybe when you wake up you'll remember why it is you came to fear me.

**-Ash-** _(Blacks out as she feels something gag her mouth and lets a single tear drop as she realizes that in her sleeping state, she will be pleasuring her older brother. Just like old times…)_

_**Part 4**_

_**-Ashiteru is jostled awake by one of her friends, Aliah. Looking around she sees that she's in a van with lots of medical supplies. Aliah is crying. Weird, Aliah never cries. She tries to smile but is choked as she vomits semen and blood. Tears flow as she remembers what just happened. Looking up at Aliah she notices that her face is not contorted in sadness or disbelief, but in fury and revenge. The Vitae is strong, and my life has been well lived, she thinks as the blackness pulls her down again.**_

_**-She wakes again; this time in a room. People in white are in a swarm around her. All she can see is faces and scalpels. They are all red. With my blood, she thinks. Her body convulses and she vomits, hearing the heart monitor flat line she closes her eyes and welcomes death, but as always, there is still much more Hell to come.**_

**-Aliah- **Ashiteru. Ashiteru! Come on honey; come back to me.

**-Ash-** _(Groggily)_ Ren…come with me…

**-Aliah-** Who's Ren honey? It's me. It's Aliah. Come on honey; come back. Prove em wrong, like you always do. It's just a flesh wound. _(Laughs lightly)_ Come on. You have to wake up so we can get the bastard that did this to you.

**-Ash**- _(Fully awake now)_ No! No…we can't…we cant touch them. I-I did this. This is my fault. I shouldn't have come back. We have to go. Now. We have to go now!

-**Aliah- **Ash honey, calm down. Who can't we touch? What happened to you?

-**Crys-** We should leave her alone. She could get PTSD or something serious if we bug her about it too much. (Laughs) Like you need any more of that. _(Leans over to whisper in her ear)_ I told you there would be Hell to pay. And I'm just getting started. _(To Aliah)_ You should go. She needs to get some rest._(Aliah leaves)_

**-Ash-** _(Sobbing)_ Why are you doing this to me?

**-Crys- **I already told you. To make you feel. You need to be retaught. You've lost all of your manners! Uncle will be very upset…but not unless I can fix you. Your room is all set up. Uncle and I will pick you up when the nurses say you can leave. I'm not letting you go again Ashiteru. Ever. _(Leaves the room to Ashiteru crying in her bed, but stops at the door for one last word)_ And if I catch you anywhere near that bastard Ren…_(Laughs)_ this, will be nothing compared to what I will do to you. Yep, just like old times. _(Laughs maniacally as he leaves)_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Part 1**_

_**Kurai house hold **_

**Ren-** _(Grunts and tries to open his eyes)_ Crys you son of a bitch I will kill you when I find you..

**Robot voice-** Heart cells at 20 percent

**Ren-** Shit…

**Robot voice-** 90 percent critical damage….

**Ren-** Gotta call Jaysin…Or I'm done.. _(Lifts up his arm seeing a crack on the screen)_ Damaged and the nanobots have expired…Barely they were able to regenerate my eyes…

**Robot voice-** 95 percent..

**Ren-** Oh shut the hell up…_(Crawls towards Grandfather's corps) _I am so sorry grandpa…_(Sits up wobbling and reaches for his grandfather's wrist and presses 2 to call Jaysin)_ Come on man pick up.

**Jaysin-** Mr. Kurai what's up? _(Sees Ren) _Ren? Why is your face damaged and I can see your heart smoking?

**Ren-** Crys and his people came…They took Yumiko and they killed my grandparents..I need you here to replace my heart..

**Robot Voice-** 98 percent

**Jaysin-** On my way, I'm bringing Zro.

**Ren-** Hurry _(Shuts it off and falls back passing out)_

_**Flashback**_

**Ren-** _(On the ground)_

**Renjiro-** Never keep your eyes off the enemy..

**Ren-** _(Whines and gets up)_ Why can't you be gentle on me grandpa?

**Renjiro-** A warrior is never gentle..I have to make you stronger..

**Ren-** But why

**Renjiro-** Because one day your grandmother and I will leave this world we won't be able to defend you against evil. I promised your father I pass down the Kurai ninja style to you if anything happens. _(Sword stance)_

**Ren-** Father wants me to do this? _(Grips tight on the sword)_

**Renjiro-** Yes now ATTACK! _(Charges at him)_

**Ren-** _(Screams and runs at him)_

_**Ren's Room hours later**_

**Ren-** _(In bed hurt)_

**Emiko- **Grandpa was a little rough?

**Ren-** No grandma, grandpa was fighting with everything he's got..

**Emiko- **_(Giggles) _Your father was like that too when he trained him

**Ren-** Really? When you guys were living in Japan?

**Emiko- **Oh yes, but your father wouldn't give up. He was a cry baby too . _(Sits down on the edge of his bed)_

**Ren-** _(Sits up)_ I got to be strong as father was.

**Emiko- **No Ren-kun

**Ren-** No?

**Emiko-** _(Puts a hand on his head)_ You have to be stronger..He would want that from you..Be better than your father.

**Ren-** Better than father. _(Smiles) _I'M GONNA DO IT NO MORE BEING A CRY BABY!

**Emiko- **Grandpa will be up soon to tell you goodnight, I must go to work. Goodnight Ren-kun

**Ren-** Night grandma _(Gets kissed on the forehead and sinks down cuddling his ninja plushy)_

**Emiko- **_(Walks out)_

**Renjiro-** _(Walks in and sits on a chair)_ You did good today Ren, your father would be smiling down on you .

**Ren-** No today was not good grandpa, I was a crybaby I wanted to give up.

**Renjiro-** _(Puzzled look)_

**Ren-** I want to be faster, stronger than father ever was. I want to be Saiba's hero like batman was to Gotham city.

**Renjiro-** Like batman huh _(Laughs)_

**Ren-** I am serious grandpa I want to be the ninja father couldn't be.

**Renjiro-** Well then _(Leans forward and gives him a sword)_, this belong to your father, I was gonna wait till you turn 18 but now I think you're ready to start your final training .

**Ren-** Grandpa…_(Eyes wide and watering)_

**Renjiro-** Tomorrow we start again..

**Ren-** _(Hugs him)_

**Renjiro-** _(Holds him)_ Never give up hope Ren, you will be an amazing ninja you will save lives…

**Ren-** I won't give up. In the name of the Kurai Family grandpa I won't give up…

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Part 1**__**Ren Medina**_

_**Downtown Saiba**_

**Crystanna- **(_Driving_) Get ready Ren!

**Ren-** _(Smiles under the mask while unhooking his seatbelt)_

**Crystanna-** _(Makes a sharp turn at full speed)_ GO! _(Lowers passenger window)_

**Ren-** _(Jumps out and lands with a roll)_ Now where to start _(Looks around)_

**Kronix-** _(Holding two hookers under his arms)_ Now we're going to my place ladies since well I get to try out the merchandise for free.

_**Hookers giggle**_

**Kronix-** It'll be a fun ride or two _(Laughs)_

**Ren-** So do midgets count? _(Arms crossed leaning against a car)_

**Kronix-** _(Stops laughing and sees Ren then gasps)_ You can't be alive…I saw Crys kill you

**Ren-** He tried…_(Smiles under the mask)_ Where is he and your crew?

**Kronix-** Why would I give away any of their locations? _(Glares)_

**Ren-** Because you're not getting any pussy after this.

**Kronix-** What makes you so sure?

**Ren-** _(Throws shirukens at the hookers heads and they drop to the floor)_ Well, we both know you're not a necrophiliac.

**Kronix-** _(Looks at the dead hookers)_ You realize what you have done?! _(Screams)_

**Ren-** About a grand each down the drain? Trust me your boss Tezuki makes enough to even give a shit about that. Now where is Crys!

**Kronix-** FUCK YOU _(Shoots Ren a few times and watches sink down from the car)_ Bad enough I have a massive erection and you had to kill them. _(Walks away)_

**Ren-** _(Taps his shoulder)_

**Kronix-** What? _(Turns around and freaks)_

**Ren-** Hi... _(Smiles under the mask and stabs him in the groin)_

**Kronix-** _(Spits out blood)_ Asshole…

**Ren-** Crys….Now

**Kronix-** In the alley confronting his sister…_(Trembles)_

**Ren–** Thank you _(Moves the saber upward slices him apart and watches the body fall in two)_

_(Car pulls in)_

**Ren-** Lovely his back up..late as usual. _(Spins saber)_ So fellas, how are we gonna do this?

**Thug-** Shit..Kronix is dead…

**Thug 2-** Crys is not gonna like this..

**Ren-** I think he will since he does have enough dick to suck from you guys.

**Thug-** How are you alive?!

**Ren-** Did you guys forget that I am not human or something? Did you guys forget to stop sucking on mum's tit?

**Thug- ** Get him!

**Ren-** Such a waste of time _(Throws in multiple plasma grenades and runs)_

_**SONIC BOOM**_

_(Thugs scream.)_

**Ren-** Idiots _(Runs off hearing sirens)_ Not today…

_**-Valerie's Cookin-A restaurant owned by Keira Valerie that was passed down by her father, food is not expensive mostly home cooked meals and drinks. Keira was an ex Saiba Knight till her father died years ago before all of us disappeared.**_

**Ren-** _(Spots Ash and Crys)_ Mother fucker…_(Hides on the roof and watches them argue and waits for them) _

_**Part 2  
**_

_**-Outside the restaurant in a dark and lonely alley, Crys confronts Ashiteru on her…"insolence" and "misbehavior" previously inside.**_

**Crys-** So how was your…reunion _(Smirks)_ with Ren?

**Ash-** What reunion?

**Crys-** _(Corners her)_ Heard you ran into him at the store. How was it? _(Laughs)_

**Ash-** It was…brief. _(Closes her eyes)_ I told him we couldn't see each other…_(Sighs)_

**Crys-** Ah, good girl. _(Strokes her hair, smells her)_ You've always smelled so…delicious. Mind if I take a bite? _(Laughs as he pops her bra strap against her back)_

**Ash- **_(Slapping his hand away) _Stop!

**Crys- **Tisk, tisk…is that any way to treat your brother? Who takes such GOOD care of you? Is it? I think uncle would be very displeased. _(Nips at her neck)_ What do you think?

**Ash-** I think you should get your filthy paws off of me. _(Backs away)_

**Crys-** _(Pushes her against the brick wall)_ You need to learn your manners little girl.

**Ash- **_(Slaps him with her claws and pushes him away)_ I think YOU do. Is this any way to treat your sister?

**Crys- **_(Laughs obnoxiously) _Ah God, you think you've gotten so big, when really, _(Smirks and cups the side of her face, whispering against her lips)_ you're still so small. _(Grabs her hand almost breaking it)_ As for THIS little problem here, you will NOT bat me away like I'm some sick PERVERT! I do this because I love you, Ash, don't you know? I do this because I care. I worry, I worry a lot. And this shows me not to. You know this hurts me more than it hurts you, I just wanna teach you the ways of the world. You've gotta believe me!

**Ash-** You're just a sick bastard who's lost his mind!

**Crys-** Lost his mind? You think _(Laughs hysterically) _that I've lost my mind? I'm crazy? I'm a loon! WHOO HOO WORLD LOOKUPHERE! We're all mad here, Alice! You want me to be mad? Mad as an English Hatter! You want me to be crazy? Loony? I'll show you mad little girl! I'M INSANE! And It's all because you want me to be. You see what I do for you? I love you! I have an absolutely SPLENDID idea! Let's be mad TOGETHER! But first, I have to teach you a lesson. You have to learn. _(Cries)_ You have to learn so you can't hurt me anymore! I'll be mad for you…just for you. Because I love you. _(Breaks her pinkie and sings)_ THIS little Piggy went to the market! _(Giggles as he breaks her index finger and she screams)_ THIS little Piggy stayed home! _(Hysterically laughing now)_ THIS LITTLE PIGGY HAD MANNERS! _(Breaks her middle finger)_ AND THIS LITTLE PIGGY HAD NONE!_ (breaks her ring finger and growls spastically) _AND _THIS_ LITTLE PIGGY-TELL ME ASHITERU, _WHAT DID THIS PIGGY DO? (Breaks her thumb and her writs at the same time listening to her shriek)_ NO! THIS LITTLE PIGGY-_(whips out his gun and slams it against her head as Ren and his gang run around the corner of the alley)WENT WEE, WEE, WEE, ALL THE FUC KING WAY HOME! (Cackles and shoots his gun into the air, screaming and laughing as she falls to the ground and turns to face Ren)_ And what about YOU lover boy?! Look at her! _(Cackles and cries as Ren looks in horror at Ashiteru's crippled body)_ THIS IS YOUR FAULT! _(Sobbing) _Why can't you leave her alone?

**Ren-** What did you do to her? _(Stumbles over and searches frantically for a pulse)_ You BASTARD! YOU KILLED HER! _(Lunges at Crys)_ I will KILL you!

**Crys- **_(Laughing hysterically)_ We're all mad here…I'll be mad for you…Alice…Ashiteru…REN. _(Seriously)_ Who the Hell do you think you are? You can't be here. I will rip your throat out before I ever let you see her again! _(Punches Ren and Breaks his nose)_

**Ren- **_(Pulls out his gun)_ You're gonna die.

**Crys- **You have a gun? Oh look!_ (Lifts up his)_ I do too! I don't think I'll be the one dying today. _(Aims at Ren's head. Cheerfully) _Goodbye!

_**CLICK CLICK CLICK**_

**-Crys-** Oh…well then…goodbye! _(Bolts out of the alley with Ren chasing after him)_

**-Ren- **_(Shoots Crys in the knees)_ No. I'm no gonna let you get away. You killed her…_(tears stream silently down his face in love and anger)_ My Ashiteru…So now, I have to kill you. I've been a good man. One night of revenge won't hurt…I deserve this. _(Falls to his knees)_

**C**rys- _(Laughing)_ Aww, how CUTE! The little boy misses his forbidden love, oh God how I might DIE from the guilt! Kill me where I stand, _(Tauntingly)_ oh PLEASE! Spare me from this tyranny!

**Ren-** _(Kicks Crys still laughing to the ground and leans over him, looking him directly in the eyes)_ Your desire for affection is because you are that of a human, YES sir, you ARE!

**Crys- **_(Whimpers and shakes his head frantically)_ No, I'm not! I'm not! I'm a cyborg…like you…I'm not…I'm not…

**Ren- **You are. And I'm here to put you out of your ever-loving misery. You have stifled a bright light in the world…and you will pay for your deeds in Hell. But I can't bear to allow you to live anymore…not after what you did to her. Die like a man. Stand up and fight me. At least you can have a little pride.

**Crys-** _(Laughing and spitting blood) _You won't do it! You lack conviction for your convenience Ren. _(Coughs)_ You won't do it. You ain't got the guts.

**Ren-** I could've loved you. We could've been brothers. But you…you chose the wrong path. Do you have anything to say?

**Crys-** Yeah _(Spits)_ fuck you! _(Laughs hysterically)_

___**BANG **_

**Ren-** I just did…_(Walks away dry eyed and solemn as dusk turns to pitch black._

_** I guess it's true what they say about Saiba. No one ever lives to tell the tail…but someone always lives to speak the legend. **_

_**Part 3**_

Ren- _(Walks towards Ashiteru's lifeless body, kneels down to feel her pulse and feels nothing as tears begin to stream down) _No..no..no. No..god..no…

_ (Sirens blare, cop cars pull in surrounded Valerie's Cooking)_

Peyton- Ren Kurai, when know you're in the alley. Come out with your hands on your head! _(Mega phone)_

Ren- _(Looks down at Ashiteru's body remembering how it happen then screams very loud )_

Peyton- Guns ready!

_ (Police officers raise their guns at the alley direction cocked and ready. A few trash cans are flied at them)_

Peyton- FIRE!

_ (Police officers with Peyton fire their guns)_

Ren- _(Running at them screaming as he slices every single one while kicking and throwing one handed punches)_

Peyton- DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE! GET HIM

Ren- _(Stands there watching them run at him)_

_ (Officer 1 lunges at him and gets kicked and sliced in half.)_

Ren- _(Gets blood splattered on him but starts moving and slices every police officer one by one while seeing the flashes of Ashiteru )_

Ashiteru- I'll always remember you robot boy _(Hears it on repeat)_

Peyton- What the fuck are you bastards doing! Shoot him don't try to capture him!

Officer- We are commissioner but he has a healing factor!

**Peyton-** He's just a hybrid!

**Ren-** _(Appears in front of Peyton slicing her gun in half)_ Cyborg, get it right cunt_…(Knees her in the gut and then in the face to knock her out then sees Tezuki)_

**Tezuki-** _(Clapping) _Nicely done Mr Kurai, Renjiro must be proud how strong you've become. You taken out almost the entire police force , that's gonna cost but no matter.

**Ren-** Where's my sister? _(Panting while stares at him)_

**Tezuki-** The android girl, she's at the house as my maid and well you know gives me needs.

**Ren-** After we're done talking, I'm cutting your fuckin head off…

**Tezuki-** Well Renny boy I'd love to stay and chat _(Puts on glasses) _But I have meetings to tend to..

**Ren-** _(Runs at him)_

**Tezuki-** Fuckin Jap idiot _(Kicks Ren in the face without him blinking)_

**Ren-** _(Freezes as he gets hit)_

**Tezuki-** _(Kicks him again to make him fly back and stabs Ren through the shoulder)_

**Ren-** _(Grunts loud)_

**Tezuki-** Don't believe you're the only one with robotic parts…

**Ren-** Give me back Yumiko and I'll let you live

**Tezuki-** Give me that weapon your grandfather is hiding from me and I will

**Ren-** Fuck you…

**Tezuki-** _(Chuckles) _Just like your father, a cocky bastard…_(Pulls out long knife and drops him)_

**Ren-** _(Panting from the pain)_

**Tezuki-** Bring the weapon and I'll let you have her hardware..

**Ren-** _(Tries to get up) _You asshole!

**Tezuki-** See you soon Renny boy…_(Leaves in the limo)_

_**-So you've made it through the first novela. You've met Ren and Tezuki; Crys is dead, and Ashiteru too. The story has unfolded right in front of you-but wait! There's so much more to come! Stick around, cause we've got more surprises in store for you beloved reader. The plot is laid out, you have the scene set on the stage, but you have no idea where this roller coaster will take you. We're building the tracks as you fly through- Let's just hope we can build fast enough. Until then, farewell from Ren Medina and Olivia Kerr. We'll see you soon, with new adventures, new characters, and oh! The feels will be ripping.**_


End file.
